Aku Bukan Youngmin Hyung!
by The Sumiks
Summary: pokoknya ini ff tentang jo twins. Lebih lanjutnya baca sendiri/boyfriend


**TITLE : AKU BUKAN YOUNGMIN HYUNG!**

**CAST : JO TWINS AND ALL MEMBER BOYFRIEND**

**GENRE : HUMOR GAJE**

**SUMMARY : AUK AH GELAB REMANG-REMANG. BACA SENDIRI AJA BIAR TAU.**

"Hyung apa tang kau lakukan?"

"Ssstt diamlah. Nanti Donghyun hyung bangun."

"Jangan membuat masalah hyung. Kalau Donghyun hyung marah sangat menakutkan!"

"Sudahlah. Tenang saja, Donghyun hyung tidak akan marah. Paling-paling juga teriak."

"Hyung..."

"Sudahlah Kwang tenang saja. Ayo kita pergi!"

"Kwang lihat! Pasti menarik kalau wajah mereka kita gambar."

"Hyung jangan bilang kau juga mau mengerjai Hyunseong hyun dan Jeongmin hyung?"

"Sudah kau diam saja!"

"Hyung..."

"Hihihi... jeongmin hyung punya tompel!"

"Karena sudah ada yang punya tompel, jadi Hyunseong hyung cacar hitam di wajah saja ya! Hihihi..."

"Hyung kau menakutkan!'

"Pelankan suaramu Kwang nanti mereka bangun!"

"Young hyung... ayolah! Aku sudah mengantuk."

"Sebentar Kwang! Rambut Minwoo sebentar lagi selesai."

"Hyung..."

"Iya iya. Kau dari tadi mengeluh saja!"

"Habisnya...!"

"Sudah ayo kita tidur!"

"Eung.."

"Hmm..."

Sinar memtari masih belum begitu nampak. Tapi si kembar Jo sudah mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kwangmin yang pertama membuka matanya. Perlahan melirik Youngmin yang masih tidur di samping kirinya.

"Youngmin hyung ireona!" tangan Kwangmin mengguncang pelan tubuh Youngmin yang maih terbalut selimut.

"Hyung ayo mandi! Hari inikan kita ada piket pagi." Ajak Kwangmin saat yakin Youngmin sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Ne. Kajja!"

Mereka pun segera turun dari tempat tidur mengambil seragam lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Walau sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun, mereka masih saja mandi bersama saat pagi. Alasanya adalah untuk menghemat waktu dan air, sekaligus bermain perang air di bak mandi.

BRUKK

PRANGG

"AUWW!"

"SIAPA YANG MENALI KAKIKU...!"

Minwoo yang terbangun segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Berjajan mengambil seragamnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Sampai di dalam Minwoo berjalan melewati cermin yang berada di sebelah pintu. Sekilas ia melihat pantulan bayangan dari tubuhnya. 'Tunggu...' Minwoo pun berjalan mundur ke arah cermin.

Dan yang di lihatnya adalah rambut coklat gelapnya sekarang penuh dengan kunciran warna warni. Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada rambutnya. Minwoo berusaha melepas kunciran itu dengan panik.

"Auww..."Karena gerakan gerakan tangannya yang terburu buru, mengakibatkan rambutnya semakit tertarik. Bukannya lepas kunciran rambut itu semakin sulit untuk dilepas.

"SIAPA YANG MENGUNCIR RAMBUTKU!"

"Berisik!"

Hunseong yang sudah jengah mendengar suara teriakan untuk kedua kalinya pun terbangun. Matanya melirik kearah jam yang berada di meja samping kasurnya. Pukul 06.45.

"Jeongie bangun! Cepat mandi ini sudah pagi!" ujar Hyunseong sambil menarik sedikit selimut Jeongmin.

"Eung..." Jeongmin pun menggeliat pelan lalu membalik tubuhnya ke arah Hyunseong.

"Tompel! Hahaha... tompel..." tiba tiba saja hyunseong tertawa. Langsung saja Jeongmin terbangun saat mendengar tawa Hyunseong. Jeongmin pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Lalu menatap Hyunseong yang masih saja setia dengan tawanya.

"Hahaha..."

Sekarang giliran Jeongmin yang tertawa keras. Mendengar suara tawa Jeongmin,Hyunseong menghentikan tawanya. Lalu menatap aneh ke arah Jeongmin.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Itu... di wajah hyung ada bintik bintiknya. Hahaha..."

"Hahaha..."

"Kenapa hyung tertawa lagi?"

"Itu di wajahmu juga ada tompelnya. Hahaha..."

"Ouw... Hahaha..."

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi hyung? Tompel?"

"Bintik bintik?"

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh mereka langsung saja berlari ke kamar mandi. Dengan buru buru mereka berebut untuk melihat ke cermin.

"TIDAK WAJAH TAMPANKU!"

"KYAAAA!"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Pasti mereka akan marah besar."

"Biar saja. Hahaha..."

Selasai mandi dan berdandan, si kembar Jo langsung saja turun ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Setelah selesai memanggang roti, sekarang mereka sudah duduk di meja dengan masing masing roti di piringnya. Bergantian mengoleskan selai di roti mereka, lalu segera memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Selang beberapa saat terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas. Sepertinya para korban sudah selesai dengan pagi 'indahnya'.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Donghyun langsung.

"Iya. Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang mengotori wajah tampanku dengan tompel jelek ini?! Siapa?" tanya Jeongmin menimbali.

"Pasti kau Young!" tuduh Hyunseong.

"Mwo?!"

"Benar pasti kau! Kau balas dendamkan? Karena kemarin kami mengerjahimu!" Minwoo membenarkan tuduhan Hyunseong.

"Benar pasti kau!" kata Jeongmin.

"Tapi aku bukan..."

"Bukan apa? Kau mau bilang kau bukan pelakunya?!" kata Jeongmin cepat.

"Kami memang mengerjaimu kemarin. Tapi kenapa kau membalasnya sampai seperti ini? Aku tidak terima!" ucap Hyunseong.

"Kau benar! Tubuhku sakit semua saat terjatuh tadi. Dan kau Youngmin harus menanggung akibatnya!" ucap Donghyun dan langsung saja menariknya pergi bersama para korban.

Dan sekarang meninggalkan seorang namja yang masih dengan ekspresi cengoh karena kejadian tadi. Namja itu adalah Youngmin. Sedang yang ditarik tadi adalah adiknya Kwangmin. Youngmin bingung kenapa mereka tidak dapat membedakan. Ia tau dirinya sangat mirip dengan adiknya itu. Tapi biasanya mereka masih dapat membedakan meski mereka memakai baju yang sama.

Youngmin pun melirik ke arah seragam sekolah yang ia pakai sekarang. Di seragam itu tertulis jelas sebuah nama 'Jo Kwangmin'. Ternyata meraka salah mengenali karena seragam Youngmin tertukar dengan milik Kwangmin saat ganti tadi.

Youngmin pun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Lalu dengan hikmat ia kembali melahap roti selainya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Samar samar iadapat mendengar suara jeritan dari lantai atas. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kwangmin sekarang. Youngmin kembali mengangkat bahunya dan makan.

"AKU BUKAN YOUNGMIN HYUNG!"teriak Kwangmin pada keempat manusia di depannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau berbohong Young. Kami tau itu kau. Dan sekarang kau harus membayar akibat dari perbuatanmu!"

"ANDWAE...!"

END

YEEEE... akhirnya selesai.

Gimana gajekan?! Tapi ini ff boyfriend pertamaku lho... Sebenarnya aku itu sukanya sama Kwangmin. Tapi di ff ini aku malah buat dia jadi korban. Mianhae oppa!

Makasih udah nyempetin baca ff gaje ini.

KAMSAHAMNIDA^^

meldayana_elf


End file.
